Pink Affairs in Lylat
by GrayPaulineces
Summary: After being forced off Star Fox, Krystal starts a new path in her life, and a pink hedgehog from another planet changes her life for the better once again. Requested by Yamagata. Rated M for the content.


**Author's note: All events in this story are entirely fictional. All characters belong to Nintendo, Sega, and/or Archie unless stated otherwise. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and should not be treated otherwise.**

* * *

It started on a fateful night. A fateful night which seemed rather normal, until the very unpleasant surprise, to say the least, which was waiting for a certain blue vixen. Nobody thought it, nobody knew, no one imagined that this particular moment would change her life forever. Once being an acclaimed fighter pilot for the elite Star Fox team, now reduced to the state of unemployment. Some actions that may be seen as tokens of endearment and care by the performer's eyes, might be seen in someone else's eyes as cruel and shocking.

That's right. Krystal's association with Star Fox had been terminated by the team's leader, Fox McCloud, who also used to be her partner until that particular day. Apparently, in his eyes, keeping Krystal in the team would render her endangered, and if something were to happen to her, he would never be able to forgive himself. However, with Krystal breaking up with him, Mr. McCloud now has something else in his mind that he cannot forgive himself. At least, that was what Krystal was thinking.

With her home planet gone, and her estrangement from Star Fox, Krystal now sits alone in her new apartment that she rented in a complex, in the day after her termination from the team and subsequent breakup with Fox. As the days went by, Krystal would stay inside her new apartment and either play video-games or read something, most particularly the job section in Corneria's newspaper, unless there was something interesting on television.

"Some of the world's most obscene cruelties have been committed in the name of compassion," she would often say to herself. "Isn't rendering me unemployed considered as placing me in danger, Fox McCloud? Or how about estranging me from the only friends I got to know and love? If only you had understood my side about all this, Fox. I loved you more than anything, but I should have known it was too good to be true when your carelessness became too much."

Now that she was living alone, Krystal did not feel the need to be shy of her private parts anymore. In other words, she let herself hang around in her apartment in the nude. She saw this as some sort of advantage of not needing to do any laundry every single day, but not at the price of loneliness. At night, she would crawl underneath the blanket alone and let her sadness drive her to sleep, without anyone to cuddle with her.

However, all this had changed on this one particular day.

One day, when Krystal was walking around the National Cornerian Park, she was heading for an ice-cream stand near a fountain. "I hope some ice-cream can clean my head for a while," she said to herself, but her focus was somehow obscured and she accidentally bumped into another pedestrian.

"Ow!"

"Oh dear, I didn't see you. Sorry, miss."

"It's OK, it's kinda my fault too."

Upon regaining her focus once again, Krystal took a look at the pedestrian she had just bumped into. She was a beautiful pink hedgehog with green eyes, slightly younger than Krystal, wearing red boots and dress, white gloves, golden bracelets, and a red hair bow.

"Are you OK, miss?" Krystal asked her.

"Yeah, it's no biggie, really," the hedgehog replied. "What about you?"

"I'm OK, probably it won't leave a mark," Krystal answered and chuckled a bit. "I don't seem to have seen you around. With whom do I have the honors, if I may ask?"

"I'm Amy Rose, but you can call me Amy," said the pink hedgehog. "Who are you?"

"My name is Krystal," answered the blue vixen. "I live here in Corneria. Nice to meet you, Amy."

"You too, Miss Krystal," Amy smiled and shook hands with the Cerinian vixen. "I actually don't come from here."

"Oh, really? So where are you from? Katina? Macbeth? Fortuna?" Krystal asked. Amy just shook her head in confusion, and then Krystal gasped as a last resort: "Titania?"

"Nope, sorry. I haven't heard of those places, to be honest," Amy replied.

"They are planets here in the Lylat System," Krystal explained. "I can tell you more about them if you like, but I think we should continue this discussion with an ice-cream cone."

"Sounds like a plan," Amy replied. The two then headed for the ice-cream stand and bought two cones. Amy ordered strawberry flavor, and Krystal ordered vanilla. They then went to a nearby bench and sat down as they ate.

"So, tell me more, Krystal," said an intrigued Amy.

"Very well," Krystal started. "Corneria here is the fourth planet of the Lylat System, and it's the most populated one here too. Now for the other planets I mentioned: Katina is another one of the most populated planets here, though it's more of a battlefield. Macbeth is where the finest machines are made. Fortuna is a planet surrounded by rainforests, and Titania is simply a barren desert. It's very dangerous there."

"Oh my, that's interesting," Amy said in interest. "And what's Lylat?"

"One of the suns in the system," Krystal answered. "The other is Solar."

"Your system has two suns? That's odd, where I come from we have just one sun," Amy replied.

"It's cool," Krystal chuckled. "So where do you come from, Amy?"

"I come from Mobius, it's in a different system," the pink hedgehog answered.

"Is it nearby Earth somewhere?" Krystal asked.

"Yes, you can say that," Amy nodded. "So how did I manage to get here, you might ask? I decided to come here for a little vacation, to take a break from my everyday life on Mobius. I just went inside a rocket and fell asleep somehow. When I woke up, I found myself... here. It's great that this planet has oxygen too."

"Yeah, most of our planets do," the blue vixen chuckled.

"Most of them?" Amy asked.

"There's one planet, which despite being the largest of all, is actually the only one that's completely contaminated to the point of having no oxygen at all," Krystal answered. "Its name is Venom."

"Sounds nasty," Amy shivered a bit. "Who goes there anyway?"

"Nowadays that planet is used as a means of execution," Krystal replied.

"Oh my. So where did you come from?" asked the pink hedgehog.

"Cerinia. Unfortunately, that planet ceased to be," Krystal sighed.

"Why? What happened?" Amy asked in shock.

Krystal gulped in sadness. She knew that telling her story once again, let alone to a stranger she had just met, would be painful. She would pretty much consider it an understatement. However, something inside her made her feel comfortable to talk about this with Amy, regardless of the fact that this was the first time she had ever seen her.

"There used to be a lot of us Cerinians," she started. "An evil primate scientist, named Andross, destroyed my planet and caused the deaths of almost my entire kind. I am the only known survivor."

"Oh crap... I can't imagine how this feels," Amy said sadly. "So how did you survive?"

"I fled to another planet, named Sauria, or the Dinosaur Planet," Krystal answered. "I lived there until I joined Star Fox, which is an independent crew of fighter pilots. Their leader used to be my boyfriend until he decided to force me off the team, claiming he didn't want to endanger me. But the team was important to me, and he didn't understand this."

"I know how you feel," Amy sighed. "Some of the world's most obscene cruelties have been committed in the name of compassion."

"That's what I always say," the blue vixen responded. "So what happened to you?"

"Believe it or not, I used to be obsessed with some guy who never was interested in me from the get-go. But my unrequited love to him blinded me completely, and it took me so long to realize that," Amy explained. "That's one of the main reasons why I came here, to get him out of my head and start a new life."

"So we seem to be on the same boat in that case," said Krystal. "You know what I think? I think you need a hug."

"A hug? Well, I'd love to, but..." the pink hedgehog hesitated once noticing how revealing the Cerinian vixen's clothing was. "Are you sure? Your clothes are a bit..."

"Scanty? It's my tribal attire, it's normal for me to hang around like this," Krystal chuckled. "I seriously don't mind. Frankly, I kind of need a hug myself. Nobody hugged me for quite a while now."

"Well... same here," Amy replied. "I wasn't hugged for a long time either. Yes, let's hug," she said and moved closer to Krystal for a hug. Amy rather enjoyed the feeling of Krystal's fur, and Krystal herself started feeling some sort of attachment towards the pink hedgehog. "What I meant to say was that your clothes are pretty," Amy added.

"You have my thanks, Amy. Even though we've just met today, I feel very comfortable around you," Krystal replied, still holding the pink hedgehog in her arms.

"Really? I feel the same," Amy giggled. "I almost forgot, do you know of any hotels I could settle during my vacation?"

"I actually have a better idea," Krystal smiled. "Would you like to stay in my apartment instead? I've been quite lonely ever since my breakup."

"This sounds like a lovely plan!" Amy cheered. "Sure, I'd love to stay with you. But I don't wish to be a burden."

"Poppycock," Krystal laughed, "you'll make a fine partner, you'll see. Come on, let's get going," she added, just as cheerfully as Amy as she walked with her towards her apartment.

"So this is where you live now? Looks rather fancy, yet humble," Amy said. Then she looked at a tossed newspaper, which was once again open in the job section.

"Thanks Amy," Krystal smiled. She then noticed on what Amy's eyes were focused. "Oh, don't mind this. I'm just looking for a new job. Gotta live from something, you know."

"Right," Amy chuckled. "Say, I couldn't help noticing this elegant staff you've been carrying."

"I'm glad you like it," Krystal smiled. "It's the only relic I have from my family, and I also use it as a weapon."

"Very interesting! Wanna see _my_ weapon?" Amy smirked. Krystal nodded in interest, and Amy responded to this by pulling out her massive hammer, filling the blue vixen with amazement.

"Wow, how do you manage to lift that thing!?" she asked.

"I work out and practice," Amy giggled. "So, what else do you do when you're alone, aside from reading the job section?"

"Well, I have a TV and video-games, and just between you and me, I feel so free that I let myself roam around without any clothes at all," Krystal answered.

"You mean you hang around naked!?" Amy gasped.

"Positive. You should try it, it's extraordinarily fun," Krystal giggled. "Why don't you sit on this chair and I'll give you a little show?"

"Uh, alright then..." the pink hedgehog replied hesitantly.

"I could also show you another fancy use of my staff," the blue vixen cooed. There was a little hole in the floor, so Krystal could place her staff there and spin on it as if it were a pole. While dancing on her staff, she started taking off her bra, looking innocently at Amy as she dropped it on the floor. She then slowly took off her loincloth after performing some dance moves around her staff, and then she gripped it with her mouth while looking seductively at the pink hedgehog. Amy blushed deeply as Krystal looked at her like this while swaying her big fluffy tail.

Once letting go of her loincloth, Krystal licked her lips as her loincloth fell onto Amy's laps, causing the latter to blush even deeper. She briefly thought of backing away a bit, but the pink hedgehog found herself caught within Krystal's alluring stare. Moreover, Amy knew that backing away would be impolite. However, she felt even more surprised when the now-naked Krystal suddenly climbed onto her laps.

"Need help with that?" Krystal whispered seductively as she gently held the bottom edges of Amy's dress. Amy knew what was coming for her. Nonetheless, she did not refuse. She nodded, thus prompting Krystal to start lifting her dress to the point Amy was no longer wearing it. Once Amy's dress was on the floor, Krystal started moving her hips on Amy's laps as she gently stroked her blushing face, slowly sliding her hands towards Amy's breasts. Amy blushed even deeper and even let out a moan, but she did not want to take Krystal's hand off of her. She did, however, notice that Krystal tried to sneak her other hand towards her back, and she did manage to destroy said movement by gently grabbing the vixen's hand, knowing what she was planning.

"Please... let me do this," Amy cooed almost inaudibly. Krystal was a bit surprised to see that Amy was persuaded to take off her own bra by herself. Amy started feeling excited. Perhaps even too excited, as evidenced by her panties getting off as well. Now it was Krystal's turn to blush, followed by a cute giggle. Still moving her hips on Amy's laps, Krystal leaned forward to give Amy a kiss on her lips. Amy did not care anymore, right now it felt so right that she decided to cope with the kiss.

As Krystal and Amy kissed, they caressed each other, stroked each other's faces, and even gently groped each other's breasts. Krystal continued dancing on Amy's laps before getting off of her and eventually carrying her towards her bed. Once Krystal's sandals and Amy's boots and socks were off too, the two girls kept kissing as they cuddled each other.

"Let me show you something cute," the blue vixen cooed and slowly moved her tail towards Amy's lower torso, or perhaps even lower.

"Krystal, what are you doing?" Amy asked. "Will this be fun?"

"Sure it will, dear. This is tail sex, I used to do it a lot with Fox," Krystal answered. "And now it's your turn to feel this sensation."

"Oh yes, please give it to me," Amy squeaked. Soon she felt the blue vixen's tail rubbing between her legs and tickling her there, she couldn't help but laugh and moan at the same time. Amy moaned even louder when Krystal started stroking her belly and licking her breasts. Krystal enjoyed hearing Amy's moans, she loved making a younger girl moan.

"Krystal, I'm close!" Amy moaned louder, and soon she climaxed after a few minutes. Krystal grinned, and Amy gave the blue vixen's breast a gentle suckle as a token of gratitude before locking her lips with hers. Krystal then pulled the blanket and covered both Amy and herself.

"Wow Krystal, this is the best day of my life," Amy smiled, cuddling Krystal underneath the blanket. "You're so good to me. In Mobius, however, I can't get no satisfaction."

"I'm so glad you came here, Amy," Krystal smiled back and rubbed her nose against Amy's. "I'll be more than glad to have you as my partner."

"I don't know how to thank you, Krystal. You're so charming, especially your cute belly-button and nipples," Amy cooed. "And also your adorable accent."

"You have my thanks as well," Krystal replied cutely and kissed Amy again. "Tomorrow is a new day, and we'll see if we can find a job."

"Sounds like a nice idea," Amy cooed. "I love you, Krystal."

"I love you too, Amy," Krystal cooed back before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Amy soon did the same, and off they both made their way to a dream. Perhaps a naughty dream about each other? Or together? I'll leave you to think about it.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **Author's note: Special thanks to Yamagata for giving me that idea for the story. The bad news is that my updating pace would slow down once again due to my new semester at university starting next week. Anyways, please review and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
